


your rain

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, alessa being a QUEEN as per usual, sort of it’s implied, they’re in their mid to late teens at this point, travis being a good guy as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alessa, walter, and claudia run away from silent hill and the cult that resides there.
Relationships: Alessa Gillespie/Walter Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	your rain

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is honestly LOL i haven’t properly written in ages so take it as you will

It hadn’t even been 24 hours since Alessa had run away from Silent Hill. She didn’t know what else to do, she didn’t have anyone to run to. Not even time to pack. All her clothes, her knick-knacks, her books and her dolls still sat collecting dust back home. If  _ home _ was even the right word to use for that place. It was just her, Walter, and Claudia—

“Where’s Claudia?!” Alessa shot up, only for Walter to raise a large hand. 

“She’s asleep, in bed.” Nodding, Alessa slowly sat back down onto the sticky green bench. Walter was the one who’d directed them to this place; some seedy hotel nearly ten miles out of Silent Hill. It made her stomach turn, thinking of how he’d have to stay in places like this or worse, just to survive whenever her mom’s freaky cult decided to boot him out. Leaving was the most exhilarating and terrifying thing Alessa had ever done. Anxiety prickled at every corner in her chest, turning her inside out as she thought of her mother, if she was tearing the town apart to find her or if she even noticed Alessa had gone. A warm hand over her own pulled Alessa from her thoughts. “Hey, stay with me. You’re doing good, I promise.”

Alessa couldn’t help but lean into his touch. She was so, so tired, but she couldn’t rest yet. They were still too close to Silent Hill. Closing her eyes, she clung tightly onto Walter’s oversized hoodie, and took a deep, deep breath of the fabric. It smelled familiar, like him. Like the streets. 

“Are you sure there’s no one to call?” Walter murmured, lacing his fingers through her dark hair. Alessa hummed. She hadn’t even ever been out of Silent Hill before, never befriended anyone other than Claudia and Walter. “What about that one guy? The one who saved you from the fire?”

Walter’s palm lightly pressed against Alessa’s side. The spot where she was burnt. 

Her mother hadn’t needed to justify the fire to anyone; a cut and dry housefire. Nevermind the fact that she’d left Alessa inside to die for another one of her dark rituals. Alessa was special. A witch, they’d called her, but that wasn’t the truth. That man, that outsider— he’d run through the flames and destroyed mother’s plan, just to get to her. To save her life. Come out worse than she had. His name....

It washed over her like a wave. Alessa’s eyes shot open as she jerked away. 

“Travis. Travis Grady.”

It had been around nine years, sure, but if they were lucky he could still be in Maine. And if he was in Maine, well.... The corner of Walter’s lip twitched up as Alessa dug through his pockets. All she needed were a few coins, and even though she was certain they’d spent every penny, a glimmering quarter found its way into her palm. Standing and stretching her sore legs, Alessa got to work. 

She jogged over to the nearest payphone, each pant of breath releasing a cold cloud of mist into the freezing air. Alessa wrapped her sheer cardigan a little tighter as she pulled up the hefty phone book. It was scuffed, but recent enough that Alessa didn’t worry. If Travis were still in the area he’d surely be in here. Surely. Her pale finger dragged down each page, searching feverishly for his name. He’d remember her, he had to. He had to. 

She had no one else in the world. 

After what felt like ages of skimming through weather-worn pages, she found... two Travis Grady’s. Of course. Glancing at the single quarter in her hand, Alessa focused, straining herself as much as she could to follow her God-given intuition.  _ Second one _ , it told her. Sliding the quarter into the coin slot, Alessa carefully dialed each number and prayed. Her heart thudded quicker and quicker in her chest with each ring. 

“Who the hell’s this?” The man’s voice on the other end was groggy. Alessa’s eyes darted up; it was dark. She’d woken him for sure. Swallowing her anxieties, she released a shaky breath. 

“Is this Travis Grady?”

“This is him. Care to tell me who I’m speaking to?”

“A-Alessa. Alessa Gillespie.”

The line fell quiet for a minute, aside from some rustling. Alessa gripped the phone tighter and tighter until her fingers burned. 

“Why’re you calling me?” Travis didn’t sound angry like she’d expected. More of... downcast. 

“I need help.” She glanced back to Walter, who still sat half-asleep on the motel bench. “Can you come get me? Please? I-I don’t have... anyone else to call.”

“Tell me what’s going on, sweetheart.” Alessa’s lips nearly curled up at the tenderness hidden in his gruff voice. “Are you in Silent Hill?”

“No, just outside. At this creepy motel with two of my friends. We... We ran away, Travis. To get away from the,” She lowered her voice. “From my mom’s cult.”

“Give me the address.”

Voice trembling, Alessa gave it to him and hung up the phone after a brief goodbye. Her eyes were watering, but she couldn’t tell if she was weeping for what she’d lost or that there actually were people in the world coming for her. She needed to sleep. 

“Well?” Walter gazed up at her, a tinge of sadness in his dark green eyes. Alessa sniffled and held out her arms. 

“He remembered me. He’s coming.”

Walter nearly lept into Alessa’s arms, swinging her around with a sudden gust of energy and childlike wonder. She let out a shriek as he twirled her, giggling as he pressed kisses to her cheeks. He only stopped, still dangling her above the ground, when their room door swung open. 

“Can you two shut it?! Some of us are trying to sleep.” Claudia glared, rolling her eyes. Alessa wiggled out of Walter’s embrace as she lent to peck Claudia on the cheek. “What was that for?”

“Gather your things. We’re getting picked up soon.”

“Picked up? By who?!” Claudia jumped on the defense, stumbling back from Alessa. 

“Relax, it’s okay. Remember the man who saved me from the housefire when I was seven?”

“You used your magic powers to find him?” Claudia peered up at her. Alessa shrugged, a wry smile on her face. “Fine, I’ll get my stuff. But we better not be going back to Silent Hill.”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
